Talk:Rex Salazar
hey what power you have? Dude. I really like whoever edited this page. It's very descriptive and good. : Thank you. :-) Although I can't take sole credit for this page, I have made significant changes to it. It used to have a lot of punctuation problems, like run-on sentences, which made it very confusing. Also, I tried to rewrite it so that someone with no knowledge of Generator Rex would be able to understand it. It's good to know someone appreciates my hard work! (Although to be honest, I mostly edit stuff because it's fun... The only time it's not fun is when I have to practically rewrite an entire article because the grammar's so terrible!) 02:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : That's for sure. Are you aloud to put pictures next to your writing? Because if you do people can also see what you mean. But you did an awesome job. How can you find about his weapons? Why can't anyone put it on the same page character. You are talking about Rex,right? Or... its not allowed. Juct curious. I don't want to make anyone mad. Rex and Caesar 1520 02:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) of Rex's service in Providence I've been wondering about one of Rex's trivia(yes I'm aware that I've written first part): In "Waste Land" episode Six states that Rex ''"only remembers the last 18 months" which implies that Rex works for Providence for year and a half, or this episode is some time after he turns into his evo form because as shown in "Promises, Promises" that he has been with providence for at least 5 years.'' I'm talking about it's second part I don't remember if there was ever said that Rex has been working for providence for 5 years - it was stated that the nanite explosion was 5 years ago and that providence was struggling with E.V.O.s since then. and adding the promises, promises into the whole bunch - Six was totally unaware of Rex and his curing abilities - the only way to get rid of E.V.O.s was by destroying them completely back then, inventing this method had to occur some time later after the explosion - it's impossible that the scientists came up with it within few days - we have to remember that first they had to run the tests on nanites first. Furthermore in "Rabble" is revealed that Rex was a minor criminal so it was impossible for him to be locked up in providence and roam around the Honk Kong with his gang at the same time. and I doubt that the thieving part of his life was in between his Providence service - if we put all those tracking devices Providence has to track him down into account - Rex was too precious for them to just lost him for such a long time. Rex was aware of his blackouts when he was with Tuck, Sqwydd and Cricket but was unaware of them with Providence - if his blackout were occurring in Providence then they would know about them from the start and made sure to keep him well informed - so it's impossible that his criminal past was in-between the Providence. that makes him less than 5 years service for the organisation - we have to add to the count that he was aware of his blackout to the degree that he kept writing a journal - Tuck even said that "lost it? never with us but before, I think it was a lot" which could mean that he was much older than 10 when he joined Tuck's team. --Wszemir 23:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Why do you think Rex was with the Nanite Scientists? His brother was one of the scientists, so it is possible that Cesar (his brother) took him to the labs after Rex had an almost fatal industrial accident. : Cesar stated that Rex was in really bad condition from an accident or something like that (correct me if I'm wrong cause that might not be it) and the only way to save him was by using the nanites. It was a success, but some else had happened—The Event. So, yeah that's why. It mentioned his mother and father were apart of it too. JuniperAlien 11:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah he was. It could be possible. Lets wait for some more episodes to come.RexSalazar345 23:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Trivia: Rex speaking "swiss" That's a nice article! I'd like to correct a tiny detail: I suppose Rex is assumed to speak "swiss" because he spent a part of his life in Geneva, right? The thing is, people speak french in Geneva (-: And "swiss" doesn't really exist, the closest would be "swiss german". Hope that helps. 21:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Trivia: Rex speaking "swiss" yes. it was helpful - thanks for sharing! so either way Rex MIGHT know a little bit of German and/or French, woah! it makes him quite a multilingual guy! Yet, it's not confirmed, anyway. So I guess it would be the wisest to stick to what we already know and skip the whole Swiss issue and wait for more information.--Wszemir 22:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It did say moui which means me in french,so he speaks french,chineese,spanish,and english.hrosebud5rex 22:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Note:I am not the original writer. I really don't think he speaks French or "Swiss" really, a lot of people say moui just to be funny or as a way to say me. And he seems to know a little Spanish, but we have only seen him speak it when he loses his memory and even that is only for a few seconds. Also, Cesar said "Its so funny when you try to speak Spanish little brother!" -JediKid corrected some things Technopathy? I have a question that's been irking me a little. Has the word "technopathy" ever actually been used in the show to describe Rex's ability to communicate with nanites? And if so, does anyone remember the episode where it's mentioned so I can cite that? I don't know, I just think the word sounds made up. I think it might be better to just call it something like "Nanite communication" if the word "technopathy" was never used in the show. 02:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Trivia edits Someone keeps on taking off my all my added facts and some other important facts in the trivia section! : First off, please sign your post next time (although I believe you might be AgumonKid, since that was the last person to edit the trivia section). The reason I keep removing your trivia is because it's highly speculative. (I know my contributions list says that I've only made one edit, but I used to be an anonymous user. When I made an account, I lost credit for all my edits.) Anyway, what you keep adding are not "facts" at all. There is no proof that the creators of Generator Rex were inspired by "Tai's" goggles from Digimon (which, might I add, don't look similar to Rex's). Just because a character wears goggles doesn't mean those goggles are based on Tai's. I deleted the Travis Touchdown trivia for similar reasons. I would like to delete the trivia about Ben 10, although I won't, because there's technically nothing wrong with it. However, it still comes off as somewhat useless. We all know Generator Rex is created by Man of Action, so there's bound to be similarities between the two shows. Pointing those similarities out isn't particularly useful. (Please see the talk page on the site's home page--a fellow editor summed up my ideas on this pretty well.)Katara20 21:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : height what is rex real hight??? Whoever asked about Rex's height, sign your post next time!--Jaden96 13:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Rex's higher than Noah and Holiday is the same height as Six(Six's suits fits him perfectly) yet he's shorter than Caesar. that's all MoA told us about that matter! --Wszemir 22:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Not exatlly, If you don't measure the pointy spike of his hair there pratictally the same height. Rex is not as tall as Agent Six, all because he can fit his clothes it doesn't mean he is as tall as Six. He is up to Six's sunglasses. I would know because I paused a scene and measured all the characters.hosebud5rex 22:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) where do you think the show is going? well now that black knight is in charge and they are serching for the master nanites. i know where i would like but i wonder what other people think should happen. 13:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Incurable Where is it confirmed that he is incurable? GenRexLover 12:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : so far Rex is the only cure available so it would be hard for him to cure himself --Wszemir 13:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: I thought the category was only for EVOs who are incapable of being cured. Rex was temporarily cured by Van Kleiss in "Payback", so I don't think he'd be considered an incurable. Admittedly, the chances of him being cured again are very low, but that's different from having no chance at all. Katara20 (talk) 17:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) sa le rafaca repuatia la toti si sa al aduca pe sase anapoi al las pe noah sa se anpace cu aniee dar sa nu desparta sa ne lase sa pleca daca atata masini trinit pana blogez rominia pe aia doi de provideta cu masina verde sa vina acuma la mine la bolc si sa ma ieie nu le dau un ordin dar sa vina repede si sa vina acuma o fost trasi pe sfora si nu le place spunti cai astept cat trebuie dar sa plec ieu sunt cel pe cara al cauta atat doar sa stie Rex's name So basically, Rex's name literally means "king of the old hall"?Pof203 (talk) 22:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC)